Hurón
by Llini Guisli
Summary: Todo por culpa de ese estúpido hurón. De ese holgazán, ególatra y jodidamente guapo hurón. Dramione.


¡Tanto tiempo sin subir nada!  
He aquí un pequeño Dramione que se me ocurrió y espero les guste (o, al menos, que no les desagrade tanto).

**Disclaimer:** todo aquello relacionado con Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Hurón**

Estúpido hurón.

Escurridizo, holgazán y ególatra hurón.

En medio de la clase de pociones Hermione oyó los susurros; siempre los percibía, hablando de ella a sus espaldas, clavándosele como agujas que traspasan la piel y llegan al alma. _Escoria, sangre sucia… _el abanico de insultos parecía no tener límites.

Sutilmente para que Snape no lo notara, giró un poco la cabeza, logrando divisar, aunque bastante de lado, al grupo de Slytherins que tanto la distraía. Ahí estaba él, con su pelo rubio platinado casi tapando su mirada altiva, desafiante; junto a él, Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini cuchicheaban con las cabezas muy juntas y dejando escapar, de vez en cuando, una que otra risa ahogada.

Frunció el ceño e intentó volver a concentrarse en su poción, pues Snape ahora recorría el salón, revisando los trabajos de sus alumnos y haciendo comentarios mordaces a aquellos mal efectuados. Cuando se apostó al lado de su caldero, arrugó la nariz y gruñó levemente, al verse sin la posibilidad de espetar algo contra ella. Pero aunque Snape no dijo nada, Hermione sí escuchó una burla.

—¡Pero si es sabelotodo Granger, la prefecta perfecta! ¿Cómo pudimos esperar que hubiera hecho algo mal?

Aunque habló por lo bajo, el silencio del aula hizo que la voz de Draco Malfoy fuera audible para toda la clase. Estalló un coro de risas en el sector de Slytherin, y en la cara de su profesor se dibujó una sonrisa socarrona. Claro, él no podía decirle nada, pero siempre habría alguien de su casa dispuesto a hacerlo en su lugar. Notó cómo Harry y Ron se removían en sus asientos; Harry tenía los puños apretados, mientras ya resultaba casi imposible distinguir el punto de separación entre el pelo y la cara de su otro amigo debido a su azoramiento.

—No les hagas caso, Hermione —susurró Harry—, sólo es Malfoy.

Le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora al chico, esperando que con ello se relajara; notó cómo distendía los músculos del brazo y poco después volvía a concentrarse en su poción. Buscó la mirada de Ron, pero, producto de su enfado, había machacado tanto su trozo de raíz de díctamo que ahora buscaba desesperadamente en las instrucciones la forma de arreglar su error.

_Sólo es Malfoy_, se repitió a sí misma, _sólo Malfoy, sólo Malfoy…_

Ya un poco más reconfortada, decidió proseguir con su trabajo e ignorar a los Slytherin, que seguían susurrando desde el fondo del salón. Entregó su poción —totalmente transparente, como debía ser— y se dirigió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que le era posible, pues en ese momento todos los alumnos intentaban salir a través de ella. Tras un momento de forcejeo se encontró en el pasillo, donde se detuvo a esperar a Harry y Ron; cuando al fin salieron, ambos lucían sendas expresiones de rencor tan poco disimuladas que por un momento llegó a pensar que Malfoy había vuelto a comentar algo contra uno de ellos. Pero no era así, como Ron se encargó de aclarar.

—¡Calificación mínima! —exclamó, indignado—. La poción de Goyle parecía mandrágora molida y no le ha dicho nada.

—¿Buscas mandrágoras, Weasley? Quizá hasta te done una, y si tengo suerte acabará con tres estorbos de una vez. Después de todo, dudo que aguante las ganas de llorar en cuanto vea a esa asquerosa sangre sucia.

Malfoy, siempre acompañado por Parkinson y Zabini, acababa de abandonar el salón de clases, y caminaba con paso decidido en dirección a ellos, luciendo cierto aire de dejadez y osadía, como quien tiene la certeza de que, haga lo que haga, las cosas saldrán según desea. Era aquella actitud altanera la que lograba sacar a Hermione de sus casillas; que creyera que su estatus de sangre era un escudo invencible e inalienable…

Sin pensarlo mucho y con un rápido movimiento, su varita se encontraba ya fuera del bolsillo de su túnica y apuntando a Malfoy. Casi en el acto, Harry y Pansy Parkinson ya sostenían las suyas en alto, amenazándose mutuamente, al igual que Ron y el otro Slytherin, cuyas respectivas varitas desprendían chispas a centímetros del rostro del otro.

Malfoy era el único desarmado.

—¿Qué, Malfoy, tienes miedo? —Hermione habló con calma, lentamente, el tono de su voz indicando un peligro inusual. Alzó aún más su varita.

Pero el Slytherin no se inmutó. Sonrió de lado, en forma casi inexpresiva, y la miró a los ojos. Los de él, fríos; los de ella, cálidos… aunque ahora ardían en rabia.

—¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Snape, que ahora salía del salón de clases, les dirigió a todos una mirada suspicaz. Hermione casi podía adivinar sus pensamientos: si Parkinson y Zabini no hubiesen estado hasta un segundo atrás (las cinco varitas habían desaparecido a una velocidad impresionante entre las túnicas de los estudiantes) dirigidas hacia Ron y Harry, Gryffindor habría tenido que lidiar con tres alumnos castigados y causantes de la pérdida de una suma considerable de puntos.

Malfoy trastabilló ante la repentina aparición del profesor y, tras pronunciar un suave "no es nada", se retiró. ¿Por qué esa reacción, si minutos antes, dentro de la clase, no se habían comportado en absoluto de forma poco común? Mientras lo veía alejarse seguido de sus compañeros, la respuesta pareció venir sola, oculta por la mano que el mismo chico utilizaba para asir su antebrazo izquierdo.

_Apariencias_, pensó Hermione. Mientras los de Slytherin —y ojalá el resto del colegio también— no notara nada extraño en su relación con el profesor de Pociones, la Marca Tenebrosa se mantendría prácticamente indetectable. Si de un día para otro, sin embargo, Snape adoptara otra actitud hacia su supuesto alumno favorito, la gente empezaría a hablar y atar cabos. Y, ciertamente, eso _no_ les convenía.

_Cobarde hurón._ Lo observó en su fuga hasta que, tras mirar brevemente hacia atrás, tomó una curva en el pasillo y desapareció de su vista, a pesar de que oía la voz de Snape cerca de ella, reprendiéndolos a los tres por el altercado, aparentando indiferencia ante el hecho de que alumnos de su casa habían tomado parte del mismo, como si la culpa fuera de ellos sólo por ser Potter, Weasley y Granger.

Miró a su profesor, distraída. En su mente sólo rondaba Malfoy, con su altanería y su narcisismo. Con su cobardía… porque era innegable que era un cobarde, temeroso de sus propias decisiones. Porque su egocentrismo era tan grande que había sido capaz de mostrar la Marca Tenebrosa tatuada en su brazo con tal de recibir halagos e impresionar a sus amigos. Porque cuando le sonreía así, de lado, no podía evitar pensar que se veía increíblemente guapo.

Y él lo sabía, y Hermione lo odiaba aún más por ello.

Porque cuando Draco giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, justo antes de doblar en el pasillo, deseó creer que lo hacía para verla a ella. Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo, que era peor, ya que no había sido una mirada de rencor, ni de odio, ni de asco, sino simplemente _una mirada_. Distinta, ciertamente; indefinible, única, denotando sentimientos encontrados, que entrechocan una y otra vez. La misma clase de mirada que le dirigía cuando nadie los miraba, y que Hermione siempre correspondía.

Y es que Hermione no podía ignorar el hecho de que las cosas habían cambiado, que _ellos_ habían cambiado. Con el paso de los años, las expresiones de odio habían dado paso a algo más, a un punto medio entre el desprecio y el deseo. Porque no era amor, eso la chica lo sabía bien; que ella se enamorara de él, y él de ella, era algo imposible, un tabú impuesto por la sociedad y que ellos, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, tácitamente habían aceptado.

_No se puede amar a alguien que se odia_, solía pensar Hermione, y si de algo estaba segura, era de que lo odiaba. Sin embargo, algo le hacía pensar que su teoría tenía algo de errónea; no sabía si aquello era algo en él o algo en ella —quizá en ambos—, pero la fusión de estos dos sentimientos le parecía cada vez más factible.

Pero, claro, lo que pasaba en su caso se trataba meramente de atracción física, algo totalmente distinto y nada comparable con amor. Era tal su convicción que en ningún momento reparó en que siempre acababa por enumerar mentalmente las diferencias entre en amor y el simple deseo. _Ja_… curioso.

Un fuerte pisotón la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Reprimió un quejido al darse cuenta de la situación: Snape probablemente acababa de regañarlos con más motivos de los que realmente existían, y ella simplemente miraba el vacío, preocupada por algo digno de un artículo en _Corazón de Bruja_.

—¿De acuerdo, Granger? —el jefe de Slytherin se encontraba a escasa distancia de ella, amenazándola con la mirada.

—Sí, profesor. —Snape hizo una mueca y, finalmente, se encaminó hacia su despacho.

Hermione no tenía la más mínima idea de qué era lo que acababa de aceptar, pero Harry y Ron ya se lo podrían informar en cuanto llegaran a la sala común. Tan pronto como los pasos de Snape dejaron de ser audibles, Ron volteó para encararla con semblante sorprendido.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó—. Parecías como bajo el maleficio Imperius, Hermione. Si no le hubieras contestado eso último, adiós copa de las casas, eso por seguro. Bueno, después de todo, una advertencia no es tan terrible. Tan sólo espera a que Malfoy se cruce en mi camino y… _¡zas!_

Ron y Harry siguieron hablando, decidiendo qué hechizo utilizarían con el Slytherin. En cuestión de minutos, Hermione había perdido el hilo de la conversación a tal extremo que Harry debió darle un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención, pues casi pasó a llevar una de las armaduras del pasillo.

—¿Segura de que estás bien? Te noto distraída —quiso saber el chico.

—No es nada, sólo estoy algo agotada —mintió.

Claro que le pasaba algo, y por supuesto que estaba distraída. Por más que lo intentaba, no entendía qué le pasaba ni qué sentía, y eso era sólo otro motivo para guardarle rencor a Malfoy, que la confundía con sus sonrisas y miradas rezagadas. No sabía qué pensar.

Todo por culpa de él. A estas alturas, lo único de lo que estaba segura era que ese hurón la traía totalmente loca. _Ese estúpido, holgazán, ególatra y jodidamente guapo hurón._

* * *

Sobre el Fic: ¿Siguen vivos? ¿No fue tan horrible que tuvieron que abandonar la lectura? Espero que no, porque a mí no termina de convencerme. No sé qué me llovó a escribir un Dramione, a decir verdad, porque no se me da muy bien desarrollar las relaciones de odio-amor; intenté que quedara lo más plausible y realidsta posible, y que los personajes no salieran mucho de papel. Si funcionó o no, eso ya es otro tema, pero bueno...  
En cuanto a la relación del fic con el canon, se supone que esté ubicado en el sexto libro, aunque con la salvedad de que Snape es profesor de pociones. Con Slughorn simplemente no habría quedado igual.  
Además, el fic es cortito, pero eso fue totalmente premeditado... de hecho, quería que fuese aún más corto, pero no salió como esperaba y tuve que explayarme más de lo que consideré necesario en un comienzo.  
En fin... puedo considerarlo una experiencia xp  
Agradecería mucho que me dijeran qué les pareció, pues ni siquiera sé si me ha gustado a mí misma.

Gracias por Leer.


End file.
